Assumptions
by this SHIP of FOOLS
Summary: A Next-Gen-Centric fic that was because of participation in Lost In The Lies's Ten to One challenge. I am actually quite proud of it! Please take the time to Read and Review! Genres from Angst to Humor and everything in between.
1. Albus Severus Potter: Fair

**heeeyyyy I'm baccck! new fan fiction! It's going to be eleven chapters! Thank you, Lost In The Lies for giving me prompts on your forum! :)**

**It goes like this:**

**1) Albus Severus Potter - fair**

**2) Scorpius Malfoy - friend**

**3) Molly Weasley II - fairytales**

**4) Roxanne Weasley - maze**

**5) Fred Weasley II - nuisance**

**6) Louis Weasley - act**

**7) Hugo Weasley - violent**

**8) Lily Luna Potter - ignorant**

**9) Teddy Lupin - active**

**10) OC Longbottom - blood red**

**11) Last chapter prompt - time**

**WARNING: This chapter is angsty, but I don't normally write angst! Only a few of these are angst. I was actually sort of surprised at how this turned out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else the wonderful J.K. Rowling owns etc. etc.**

**Summary: Everyone assumes that because I look like Harry Potter, I am him or am exactly like him.**

* * *

><p>I hate being Harry Potter's son. It doesn't help that I have green eyes and black hair like he does. The only thing I have from my mum is her fair skin, and that looks so similar to my father's that doesn't even matter. I get so much attention from everybody. I would rather just blend in, go unnoticed. I walk down Diagon Alley and people's eyes always follow me and they turn to whisper to their friends. If I ever visit the Ministry, my hand is shook (even though I haven't done a thing) and people rush to greet me. <em>It's an honor<em>, they say. _Your father did great things_, they compliment. I know that. I've known it all my life.

It's just not fair. It's not fair to walk around and be bombed by reporters asking if I fancy girls with red hair like my father and his father before him. It's not fair to have girls gushing and pushing to meet me– I don't even know them, they don't know me, they only know my father. It's not fair to not be able to make your own path in life and have to follow the glistening path of your father. It's not fair to have expectations that you will never meet. It's not fair to want to be like your father, exactly like him, and yet hate to be confused and mistaken for him.

But really it all came down to this: Life isn't fair. And I just have to accept that.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! First chapter!<strong>


	2. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy: Friend

**Summary: He's always assumed that because Rose refers to him as a friend, she doesn't want to be anything more than that.**

* * *

><p>Fire. And chocolate. That's what she reminded him of. The flaming locks of her auburn hair sparkled and shined in the sunlight, like sparks jumping from a warm fireplace in the winter. Her eyes (milk chocolate) swirling like a shared mug of hot cocoa in the fall after a boring, uneventful day. Her smile, though, was what he cherished most. A small curve of her lips from reading a particularly good part in a book, a grin as wide as the Chesire Cat (Rose had forced him to read Lewis Carrol. She didn't know that he had enjoyed every second of it because of her close proximity) when she had done something devious with Roxanne and Lily, a grin of exhilaration from an invigorating Quiddich match. Her laugh, a perfect example of good times and memories and happiness.<p>

But he wished for something. Wished hard at every available opportunity. He wished she would stop calling him "friend". It hurts every time she says it oh-so-casually, as if there was no chemistry between them. It hurt, like a tiny hammer tap-tap-tapping away on his already-cracked heart. It cracked just a little bit more every time they met someone and she nonchalantly puts her arm around him. "This is my best friend, Scorpius." she says. "Best friend" hurt worse. The scars on his heart would never mend, it broke every time she said it. Because everyone knew that best friends don't have relationships. If it ever fell apart, their friendship would be ruined.

He wasn't going to risk it.

But then everything changed when _she did_. When she put every thing on the line for him, _for them_.

Now his heart is mending and she smiles everyday. She smiles _because of him_. She's unknowingly fixing the heart that _she_ broke so flawlessly, unwittingly. He is now finally proud to say that the word "friend" is no longer used to describe him, nor will it ever be, according to the ring on her finger.


	3. Molly Weasley the Second: Fairytales

**Summary: She's always assumed that fairytales didn't exist. She has also assumed that nothing was going to make her believe otherwise.**

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley was never one for fairytales.<p>

At least, that's what she told herself.

Did she believe in fairytales? No!

At least, that's what she told people.

Did she want a fairytale ending? Of course not.

At least, that's why she broke up with that boy. He was never right for her anyway, right? Right?

And there's no such thing as happy endings, right? No, of course not. Never.

At least, that's what she led herself to believe.

For once in her life, she was wrong.

That's what he showed her. He showed her how magic wasn't just a wave of your wand or a potions textbook. No, magic was daydreams and surprises and _fairytales_. Magic was stopping to smell the roses and believing in yourself and being carelessly cheesy because that's how you feel. He showed her that magic was dancing in the rain and gazing at the stars and getting your first kiss. He showed her magic and fairytales. But most of all, he showed her herself. Because that's who she is and no amount of books and papers and freckles and glasses will hide that.

Nothing ever should hide it.

And now she surprises her family when she finds the time to visit and they love her better for being herself. The fairytale ending is a long ways away, but at least it's in the making.


	4. Roxanne Weasley: Maze

**Summary: It's always been assumed that life was clear and straightforward. She knew better.**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, a spider?"<p>

"I don't understand, how could that be the answer?"

"A bogart does not show love!"

They would complain and whine and claim they didn't understand, but that was fine as long as they weren't annoying about it. Riddles were her specialty. Tricks and mazes and pranks.

Riddles.

Everything had an answer, but life was such a maze that you never would figure it out until it was all over.

Maze.

An unexpected turn here, a dead end there. Back track, where was I? Keep going, and ... surprise! Not everything is how it seems, but that just gave her something to figure out. Yet another riddle! Another task for her brilliant mind.

A maze, a maze.

Life was a maze, thoughts were a maze, she was a maze. Or, more appropriately, she was amazing. So amazing, in fact, people were amazed by her ability to amaze and to navigate mazes.

Everything's a maze, and that's exactly how she likes it.

Now, tell her why the lion has anything to do with how the gryffin is like a gryffindor, the raven is like a Ravenclaw, the snake is like a slytherin, and exactly what the huffle is and how it relates to the badger that is the symbol of Hufflepuff.


	5. Fred Weasley the Second: Nuisance

**Summary: Everyone has assumed that I would grow up and be exactly like my father: a devilish prankster. So far, nothing would make them believe otherwise, and I have done nothing to prove them wrong. After all, they are right.**

* * *

><p>Nuisance. Brat. Annoying. Prankster.<p>

All wonderful names in and of themselves, but my favorite by far was nuisance.

"A person, thing, or circumstance causing inconvenience or annoyance. An unlawful interference with the use and enjoyment of a person's land. Synonyms: annoyance, trouble, inconvenience, vexation, pest."

I got Molly to define it for me. She's a walking encyclopedia, that one.

I love people's expressions and reactions. Shock, rage – those are the best.

Like the time I hung James's boxers from the Quiddich goal posts. He was so embarrassed and it started a whole prank war between us. Nothing was left untouched, unmarked. Or the time I charmed the Great Hall's sky to have pink and blue poka-dots. Mcgonagall was so mad! It stayed patterned for a week before Professor Flitwick took the time to figure out how I did it. I earned about a month's worth of detentions, but it was worth it. Or the time I decided Scorpius's hair was a little too blonde... So I dyed it red. He was in shock for all of three minutes before yelling at me that Rose would tease him for the rest of his life. He was right, of course, but that's not the point.

So, over all I quite enjoy being The Nuisance of the Weasleys. James tries, but even _he_ can never beat my powers of vexation. It's what I do best, after all.


	6. Louis Weasley: Act

**Summary: People have always assumed that because I am good-looking, I want to be with girls. They also assume that their assumptions and proclamations of my beauty have not bothered me. Oh, how wrong they are.**

* * *

><p><em>Beautiful<em>, handsome, stunning, gorgeous, _pretty_, fine, fair, lovely, _bewitching_, charming, dazzling, alluring, angelic, appealing, classy, comely, delicate, delightful, _elegant_, enticing, exquisite, fascinating, magnificent, marvelous, pulchritudinous, radiant, ravishing, refined, resplendent, shapely, sightly, splendid, sublime, taking, well-formed. I have been called all of these.

Sure, I have good looks, but that's not what I want to be known as. I don't want to be just The Boy That All The Girls Fell For. I never even liked those girls. I don't even like girls at all! I don't affect boys as much as girls, so everything is better that way anyway. But I take it all in stride because what else can I do?

Act. I'm acting, is all. _It's all an act. _

I don't _say_ I like girls. I've never said that. I just haven't said I like blokes either. I don't _say _that I enjoy their complements. I just have never said I didn't. I don't say anything.

But now, I've decided to act.

Tomorrow is the day I'm going to say it. The next time a girl tries to flirt with me, I'll say, "It's not you. It's your whole gender." The next time someone compliments me on my looks, I'll say, "Is there anything else I'm good for?"

It's always been hard for me to talk. People believe what they want to believe, I told myself. But it's not good for me to think that because now _nobody knows me_. They don't have anything _to _believe. So, now I'm letting it out. My facade is slipping and I'm going to let it go.

It's time to _say it_.


	7. Hugo Weasley: Violent

**Summary: It is assumed that I, Hugo Weasley, am a pansy.**

* * *

><p>Violence.<p>

I hate it.

No matter the thing, no matter the time or space, I will not hurt anything. Hurt is a natural emotion, but it's not a pleasant one. Hurt is felt by everybody. Whether physical or mental, it's still there. And I will not be the cause. In staying away from hurting others, I have schooled myself to watch very carefully how I speak. I will not speak words to harm others.

I have even gone so far as to prevent others from hurting people. Bullies are everywhere. No one was there to see me stop them, but I did it anyway.

I won't even hurt bugs. Even the plants in Herbology I was afraid to cut, for fear of hurting them. Professor Sprout assured me they were fine, though.

Violence and hurt can be stopped by anyone.

You just have to try.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa. That's deep, man. <strong>

**This was a short one too. But Hugo has something to say and once he says it, he won't say anymore. Wait, Hugo's not real. Hugo isn't real? So... does that mean Harry and Ginny and Rose and- ... Nooo! They're real, I swear! The Harry Potter books are a biography. Really.**

**JK. **

**Haha! see what I did there? The JK for Just Kidding _and _for J.K. Rowling? Yeah?**

**REAAAD MOOORE**

**AND REEEVEIWWWWWW?**

**please?**


	8. Lily Luna Potter: Ignorant

**Summary: Everyone assumes that I am still the innocent sixteen year old I was six years ago. If only they were right.**

* * *

><p>Innocence. Unknowing, ignorant.<p>

I wish I could go back to when I was five, catching fireflies at the Burrow and chasing my cousins. I would call to my father and he would lift my up on his shoulders and I felt I could see the whole world. Oh, but then I only saw what I wanted to see. Now, the world looks much different.

I wish I could revisit the time I was ten and had no idea of the _dark_ my father talked about. I was so ignorant of the inky blackness, thinking that night was about the stars and enchanting things when really it was the perfect time for your world to fall. Even at sixteen I believed that the night was magical. Really, it just offers a disguise for the things that _tap tap _on your little shell of protection until it finally _cracks_.

Because now the fireflies only come out when there is enough hope to light them, and the stars get dimmer by the day.

I wish I could travel to my teens, when everything I worried about is a laugh now. Where I couldn't even imagine the troubles I would experience later. I was so foolish.

But even foolishness would be better than this _harsh reality_.

I wish I could go back to when I was seven and still scared of the monsters hiding in my closet. Silly Lily, you were too young then to even know. Too late I realized the monsters were hiding in _us_.

Now people whisper behind their hands. They hide things just as they always did, thinking I don't know of the real, unforgiving world.

If only that were true and I was as ignorant now as I was back then.


	9. Teddy Lupin: Active

**This is a pretty short one, but... there wasn't much else I could do except force it to be longer which would make it crappy or rant about his dead (sniff sniff :'( sniff) parents which would ruin the mood. So, sorry for the shortness of this and the other chapters! I just couldn't force them, you know? Anyway, Hope you guys like them so far!**

**Summary: They assume I am not happy with my appearance.**

* * *

><p>When I wake up, I usually look like my normal self. But that's not fun. Too bland, mundane. Sandy brown hair and brown eyes. No, I'd rather have turquoise hair and gold eyes.<p>

I would much rather have the ever-changing hair I have now than the old normal. It's so much more interesting to walk around, hair energetically switching colors to see the expressions on people's faces.

It's always active, my hair. Sometimes I get bored with it and change it five times a day.

I like my normal appearance, but I like my other ones so much better.

You see, Victoire told me she liked my hair when it changed and...

Yeah, the reason my hair is so active because of her.

I think she prefers turquoise.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for sticking with me this long! If you want, please check out the poll on my profile. You don't have to. I'm lazy and don't do things. So if that's your problem, it's fine. <strong>


	10. Alice Longbottom: Blood Red

**um hi. I don't really have much to say except...**

**POTTERMORE COME OUT IN EARLY APRIL! AHHHH! "****b**

**Summary: He has always assumed that I didn't like him, I suppose. Maybe that's why she stole him. No, Alice, she never stole him. Yes she did! No, he was never yours in the first place. But now I've got him back and– Okay, so not _back_... And now it's time for a little blood-red-revenge.**

**Oh, in case it has been confusing you... these summaries are always in the point-of-veiw that I write the chapter in.**

**and by the way, Keili means "slender, pretty" and is a form of the name Caoilinn, meaning "slender and white, fair or pure".**

**So, please _READ AND REVEIW! _**

* * *

><p><em>She<em> was going to be at the party. The girl who stole- Er... Who took- Who got him before I did- ...

Well, _she _was going to be there.

And I thought this was the perfect occasion to wear my red dress. The exact shade was hard to place, but it reminded me of blood. This was a very gruesome thought, so that's why I didn't tell Albus. It clung to my waist, hips, and curves, fitting to my body and ending at my knees. A slit ran up it to about mid-thigh.

We went to the party arm-in-arm as a way of letting the public (including _her_) know of our engagement. Keili, the _girl _who stole -sorry, er... tricked him into her clutches with her feminine whiles- is shocked, to say the least.

As soon as we walk into the room, she drops her champagne -along with her jaw- and her eyes bulge out, emphasizing her way-too-much makeup and reminding me of a lemur. "Who is this?" she asks haughtily.

"This is my fiancée." Albus said smoothly.

She can only manage a stammered "What?" in response and sniffs pompously. Then, she storms away to tell the reporters.

This. Is. Hilarious.


	11. Everyone Plus Some: Time

**OMGZ THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! cry! cry! weep! wail! I'M GONNA MISS YOU GUYS- wait... I can always just publish more stories... YEAH. STUFF.**

**Also, I have a poll. Please check it out?**

**And please don't favorite without reviewing! It really annoys the heck out of me. And saying that sounds like I expect you to favorite, but I don't. Favoriting makes me feel warm and fluffy, like a wrapping yourself in a towel fresh from the dyer after a shower. **

**Also, thanks so much for staying this long! :) I love you guys. Yeah. **

**Ready to read a sappy ending?**

**I know you are.**

_**READ AND REVEIW, Y'ALL!**_

* * *

><p>It was May the second, the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts.<p>

Everyone was here: Scorpius and his family, Albus and the rest of the Potters, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, The Longbottoms, Ron and Hermione, Rose, The Scamanders, Fred II and his family, Bill and Fleur etc. The whole of Hogwarts, plus the DA, the remnants of the Order, and the survivors of the Battle of Hogwarts.

Rose and Scorpius were holding hands, as were Albus and Alice. Lily was feeling a bit nostalgic, as always, but her sadness was lifting. James and Fred were whispering conspiratorially together and glancing at Molly and her new boyfriend every few minutes. Molly and said boyfriend had their arms around each other. Hugo was talking to Hagrid about magical creatures. Louis was gazing at a boy across the way. Nothing was perfect, but then, perfection wasn't what they were striving for.

After all this time, things were looking up. Lily smiled every once in a while and was slowly starting to see the light. Molly was a carefree, life-loving person and Hugo was non-violent as always. Fred, still pranking and joking, now worked in Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes with his family. Alice and Albus had recently gotten engaged. Teddy and Victoire were still madly in love. Rose and Scorpius were still perfect for each other. After all this time, everything was settling. People were finding their places in the world.

After all this time, the war was over. After all this time, love overruled.

People always assumed that time was infinite, indefinite. It kept moving, like a river, flowing down through space and life. But sometimes, time stops. Perfect moments, little seconds where everything stills. Time stopped on the anniversary of May the Second. Because now, after all this time, everything was mending.


End file.
